


Rec

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Idle chat leads to possibilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

More often than not, Lebreau takes over drink duty, but in her absence, Yuj picks up the slack. He brings two to the table, because both Gadot and Snow are big enough to down entire bottles by themselves without so much as slurring. He’s pouring Serah’s glass when Gadot finally whines, “Augh, she’s right, I _am_ jealous.”

Yuj figured as much. He takes his own glass without replying and settles into the one seat left—the cushion right next to Snow. Snow’s lounging in the middle of the couch, his thick arms draped over the back, with Serah on his other side. Her thin legs are crossed over his lap, as if they need any reminding just whom Snow belongs to. Yuj tries not to think about it and buries himself in alcohol.

Maqui’s barely old enough to drink. He makes a face at the contents of his glass, but when Snow takes a large swig, Maqui hurriedly follows suit. Gadot gestures at him and goes on, “Unlike _some_ people, I’m not content to be single forever.”

Maqui nearly chokes on his drink in pulling back to say, “Hey!” Snow just laughs.

That draws Gadot to scowl in his direction. “Of course you think it’s funny—you’ve got Serah. You probably can’t remember what it’s like anymore for us poor single guys!” Serah makes a cute giggling sound, and Gadot shakes his head at her and looks to Yuj instead. “What’s your excuse, then? You’re hot. You could get someone.”

Pleased at the compliment, Yuj quips, “That’s just the problem—I can’t find anyone as hot as me.” Gadot snorts, but Yuj keeps the act on his face. The teasing deflection is easier than admitting the real reason he’s perpetually alone. 

He expects them to move on, as late night talks of nonsense in the NORA house will go, but Serah muses, “Oh, I don’t know. I think Snow might be just a _tad_ hotter.” He looks at her, and she winks, obviously playing out the joke. But she picked the wrong person to throw in. He can feel his forced smile slipping.

He concedes slowly, “Yeah, Snow could give me a run for my money.” And he should probably stop there. But Snow looks over with that too-big smile on his too-handsome face, the black bandana flattening his blond bangs between his eyes. He’s the one person Yuj doesn’t secretly critique in his head—there’s nothing he could do to make Snow look any better than he already does, even though the rest of NORA are often fashion disasters. Snow just makes _everything_ look good, tempting, inviting, and the more Yuj looks at him, the more all of Yuj’s built up defenses start shaking. He finds himself cautiously adding, “But I don’t have the option of being with Snow...”

Snow’s warmth doesn’t falter. But he can be as dense as he is brave. He probably doesn’t see the sincerity lurking in Yuj’s eyes. 

Gadot’s a little quicker on the uptake and asks, sounding somehow more sober than before, “So... you would if you could...?”

Yuj shrugs. He glances at Serah to gauge if he should stop, but her face is as friendly as ever. Maybe _none_ of them get it. He tries to don a playful grin. “Of course.” Then he buries himself in his glass.

“I wouldn’t mind.” 

Yuj chokes on his drink and has to splutter it out. Snow makes it worse, shifting closer on the too-tight couch and patting one giant hand against Yuj’s back. 

Serah repeats, “I wouldn’t mind sharing, I mean. Really.” As soon as Yuj is breathing properly again, he looks at her, like everyone else in the room is doing, but she’s _not_ joking. She has a finger to her mouth, eyes at the ceiling, looking thoughtful. “Well, not with Yuj, anyway. We’re so different, and I know Snow loves me.” She drops her eyes back to Yuj to fix him with a genuine smile. “I think you’d look good together.”

Yuj half squeaks, half snaps, “Don’t tempt me.” She can’t be serious. He’s _really not joking_. He’s spent way too many nights fantasize about being crushed under Snow’s massive body, running his own eager fingers beneath Snow’s ever-present trench coat, tracing Snow’s broad shoulders and impressive biceps and wandering down his chiseled chest...

Snow doesn’t get it. He chuckles to Serah, “Don’t I get a say in this?”

Yuj tells himself to be quiet but quickly scoffs, “You wouldn’t want me?”

Snow looks back at him, and when they make eye contact, Yuj can see exactly how genuine Snow’s being. “You kidding? I could eat you alive.”

Yuj is too stunned to even gulp.

The spectators have gone oddly quiet. He feels like he’s clutching his glass far too tightly—it’ll shatter at any second. But then, he doesn’t have Snow’s strength. He can’t look away from Snow. Snow’s put off shaving too long again—his jaw’s lined with blond stubble. He needs a shower—he still smells of sweat from working hard all day. It’s too intoxicating. He’s _so hot_...

Serah says, “Do it.”

Snow’s head whips around. They share a look that Yuj isn’t privy to and can’t read through his shock. Snow asks, “You serious?” She’s blushing, but she nods, cutely biting at the rim of her glass with her lips turned up. Her thighs squirm atop his lap, and his arm slips off the back of the couch, onto Yuj’s shoulders—Yuj’s breath catches. He can _feel_ all the muscles. Snow looks at her for half a minute more, then sighs, “Alright—looks like I have to teach the little lady to be careful what she wishes for.”

And he turns, leaning forward into Yuj, and Yuj’s head goes off like a siren. _Snow’s really going to kiss him_.

Snow doesn’t get a chance, because Yuj drops his glass to the floor, lets it shatter, and threads both hands up into Snow’s silk-soft hair. He jerks Snow forward and cuts off the surprised yelp with his mouth—he slams them together with everything he has. The bang of Snow’s nose against his is jarring but worth it. Snow’s lips are a little wet, plush, pliant, and Yuj grinds into them before running his tongue eagerly across and poking at the seam—he _needs to be inside._ Snow has no defenses and opens up when Yuj pushes hard enough. Yuj thrusts his tongue right in and licks over Snow’s, laps at the blunt lines of Snow’s teeth and starts lapping at Snow’s walls, while he presses their mouths as tightly together as he can manage. One of his legs tosses over Snow’s lap—his knees hit Serah’s and slip off, but Yuj is still turning to make it, to arch up into Snow’s enormous chest, to feel that weight against him. He wants Snow to grab him back, pull his hair and rip off his designer clothes, pin him against the floor and—

Snow squawks and wrenches back, strong enough to overcome Yuj’s desperation. Yuj’s eyes fly open again. Snow’s are dilated, his cheeks are flushed. He doesn’t look upset, just confused. Yuj’s heart clenches. It was over too fast. 

Only years of resisting the incredible magnitude of Snow’s overt handsomeness and charm allows Yuj to pull himself back together. He tears his gaze away to fix on Serah, and he asks, harsher than he means to, “How much of him can I have?”

Serah opens her mouth. When the shock drains out of her face, eagerness replaces it, but before she can breathe a word, footsteps are storming up the stairs. Everyone turns to look, and Lebreau marches in to call out, “Ugh, you guys won’t _believe_ what just happened to me!”

“AUGH!” Gadot groans, shooting up to his feet with a louder shout. “Stuff’s happening to you too! Everyone has an exciting love life but me!” Maqui jumps at the noise and spills his drink on himself in the process.

It’s chaos. Gadot stomps off, and Lebreau races after, yelling at him for ignoring her, while Maqui turns beet red and scrambles into the back room without looking twice at the couch. Snow’s gawking at the scene.

But Serah says, “Everything,” and Yuj grabs Snow around again.


End file.
